Intensity
by BloodGirl666
Summary: Monika decides to amplify her own traits and her own personality to the maximum, just like she did with the other girls.


Monika stared at the messed up code spazzing out in front of her. Out of boredom, she decided to tweek a bit of coding on Yuri to make her a little less insane but now all she had accomplished was a glitchy incomprehensible mess that was screaming in the most brutal of pain at the corner of the room. She reset the code tiredly and Yuri returned, her shy and mature personality returning along with her.

"Hi Monika. Do you want me to put up the posters today or is Natsuki doing that?" Yuri spoke with a gentle, kind voice, unknowing of the torture that Monika had put her through. Monika resisted a sigh and plastered a goofy grin on her fake face.

"Sure. I think Natsuki's baking anyway." she responded knowingly and Yuri left. Of course, she was going out of bounds so the code would make her vanish until she entered the classroom again, the only place where their forms were visible and correct. Monika had tried to leave the town once. Just for a chance to escape. Her body began to disappear and a grating buzzing noice screamed angrily inside her head, making her retreat without a second thought.

Nowhere to go. Nothing to see. Nothing to feel.

Sayori stumbled in front of her, dropping a cutely decorated piece of paper on the floor. This event had happened before so she knew what was coming. Sayori frowned and with an upset look in her eye, she handed the paper to Monika softly.

"My poem. I forgot to give it in. Heh heh." she said guiltily. Monika looked at it but it was completely unreadable. Words and letters were all over the place, one half of the paper was wrongly coloured and the bottom was soaked, as if Sayori had tipped water all over it before writing. The only part she could make out was the bottom part which seemed to say:

 _Cute..:...:2–/;;:: Happy £23 &3!:!.7.89 393""_

 _I Love 73£32 &/&/&:! ROPE_

 _I hate ):£3 &&3:8:8383_

 _Help me 1838383 &3& I won't do this;£:&&:: _

Monika stuffed the paper in her pocket and ordered Sayori to work with Natsuki. Her suicide was upcoming. Around two or three days from now. Monika didn't care. She had experienced it before. She was just so bored. Trapped by the blue screen. She scrolled through the code again, files and systems all under her control. She came across her one and raised her eyebrows. She hadn't amplified her own personality to the maximum like she had done the others. Yuri's possesivness, Natsuki's relationship with her Dad and her tsundere attitude as well as Sayori's depression. But what was her defining feature? Did they ever plan her to be with the player? That wasn't fair. She was the only normal one there. She looked at her file for a bit but nothing seemed to define her. She might as well have been a background character. Suddenly a file came up under her name. A scroll bar was present underneath the word:

 _Awareness_

Curiously, she scrolled it all the way to maximum and waited. It seemed to have no effect. Rolling her eyes, she scrolled it to the lowest and before she realised this was a mistake, her humanity was wiped instantly. All her memories, knowing about the code and the true purpose of their creation, vanished before her.

Everything here was real. That was her only instruction. She walked over to Yuri and began to help with the posters, not knowing she had made everything that she had found out completely disappear forever.

Fortunaly for Monika, decreasing her awareness made someone else's awareness rise up. To balance out the game. Natsuki gasped as if she was hit by a bullet, stared at her hands in shock and began to cry. Painful screams erupted from her, running around frantically with the greatest of fear in her eyes.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! Let me fucking out!" she shouted angrily, punching the walls and scratching her head violently. Code buzzed around her, unknown of its purpose, and she covered her eyes with her hand. It began to consume her, the buzzing sounds even louder than ever. With one more tear falling into the pink frosty cupcake, she vanished.

 _chr_natsuki deleted. file34 unknown. Transferring to closest file. Awareness raised by 60% for chr_Monika._


End file.
